2034 Olympics: Firestar vs Torque
Six Lasers - Cheyne Barrens - Space The Cowboy Planet is right next to the Gangster Planet and the Nazi Planet. Cheyne would be still a sad sack of a barren wasteland were it not for Six Lasers. Trillions of credits and man hours have gone into terraforming this planet in order to provide a breathable atmosphere and capable of supporting life. The planet is largely flat, heavily reminiscent of Earth's old Wild West. Theme parks here promote the idea of Cheyne being on the wild frontier. You can catch a ride on the Bucking Broncho Coaster, grab a bite at the local Ig-Yac Burger Commander joint, or go rustling for space cattle. Saloons and old wooden buildings serve as the architectural motif. Visitors are encouraged to get into the spirit of the frontier. Having been given some authentic clothing on his arrival, Daniel has to wonder if the EDC PR office has gotten him into something he'll regret. However as he walks out onto the soon to be battlefield (and a muddy one at that, maybe the cowboy boots were a good idea), Daniel pushes his stetson up with a finger and speaks )his voice handily amplified, "Alright, welcome to the first round Lightweight Gladitorial match between Autobots Torque anf Firestar." He looks at the two Bots, "I want a good clean fight." The little earpiece he has squawks as someone speaks to him, "Erm... okay. Apparently we want a good muddy fight. Explains why we're in a giant mudpit. Just keep me clean please, this suit has to go back in the morning." Daniel makes a beeline to get off the fighting area, turning and shouting "FIGHT!" as he leaves to a safe spot to referee from. Carly has appeared as if from nowhere right where Daniel is heading. She ambushes him with a damp cloth that is dabbed at a muddy spot on his cheek, and hands him a large pink plastic lunchbox. "Danny, I made you some sandwiches!" she exclaims. "Marmite, your favourite!" Cybertronian Transport transforms into her robot mode. "Tch, the listing said this place hasn't seen rain in years. So much for that." Torque shakes her head and sighs while wading through the squelching muck to the center of the field. A hand is lifted to Daniel and Carly across the way with a warm smile before she faces her opponent, grinning now. "Good luck, Firestar. May the best Bot win." With the call to start going out the medic shifts her stance to a defensive one, bringing fists up, though one gives Firestar the 'come get me' gesture along with a challenging smirk. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Guarded. Firestar had heard some time ago about the Six Lasers theme parks through friends, taking a particular interest in one that had been built to emulate the feel of the Terran old west. Firestar had made a decision quite some time ago to get out and around to visiting it. Now, thanks to the Olympics rolling around, Firestar's finally been able to realize that goal. However, the circumstances at present aren't quite exactly what Firestar had in mind. She stands, relaxed, before Torque with Daniel standing in between the two of them. She scans the 'Bot medic across from her with an intent optic, sizing her competition up. Who put together this bracket, anyway? Medics ought not to be grappling with military-grade Cybertronians... Firestar purses her lips with a degree of apprehension before making her way down into the brown liquid-filled pit as well. Firestar carries her axe with both hands, making sure to keep it out of the mud. Who chose this venue?! Chauvinist Six Laser CEOs... Firestar blechs, her segmented tongue rolling out of her mouth briefly in a show of disgust. "Eegch. This isn't going to be pretty... but yeah, good luck to you, too, Torque." Firestar salutes Torque, tapping the blade of her axe to her helmet, readying herself. Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Guarded. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Firestar has 'skipped' her action for this round. Shaking his head, Daniel remarks, "Not liked marmite since got de-aged. Odd side effect." Daniel turns and leans against a railing that seperates the giant mudpit from the audience section (though why anyone things a human height railing will stop the much bigger Bots from rolling into the audience is anyones guess). Daniel continues to watch the fight. Carly sadly lets the lunchbox fall to the ground, heart broken into a million pieces. Tonight she will go home and smash the special jar of Marmite she had imported. "I was cleaning out your room!" she suddenly pipes up. "You know, in case you wanted to move back in with me and your dad!" Hm, looks like she won't be attacking first. No big deal, Torque is more than glad to kick things off. And she really means kick! She grins and laughs at the other femme showing her distast for the mud, digging heels in now and springing forward to run full tilt at her. "What wrong, Firstar? Not a fan of mud? I thought you were one of the tougher femmes of Elita's bunch!" If Firestar doesn't get out of the way fast she'll be getting two muddy bootprints on her chestplate as Torque leaps up and aims both feet in a flying kick. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Torque strikes Firestar with her Flying Kick attack! -2 Firestar snorts, echoing her earlier displeasure at having to wade out into the pit, looking down at the stuff disapprovingly. "Not if I can help it. See, there was this one time, back on Tau Ceti Prime... oh geez, I sound like Kup now. I promise you, I'm not /that/ old. Really." Firestar glances back up to Torque, only to catch the tail end of her sprint and just enough to hold her axe's handle up in an attempt to parry the kick. The defensive maneuver works somewhat, though the bottom of the mud pit, in combination with the sheer force behind Torque's kick, works against her. Firestar oofs! as the axe handle gets knocked into her, and she upends bodily, sinking under the muck and disappearing entirely. Firestar remains submerged for a long moment, drawing gasps from the crowd - though it isn't too long until something pulls at the medic from behind! Frowning slightly, Daniel gives Carly a glance, "Wait... what did you put in there that you needed to clean it out?" Combat: Firestar strikes Torque with her Hey that's MINE! (Grab) attack! "Oh, you know..." Carly rolls her eyes. "Just giving the room a lick of paint and removing all the stuff from under the bed!" Also, potpourii, but Daniel doesnt need to know that. Yet. Torque lands on her side after kick connects, though she doesn't appear phased by the mud one bit, instead chuckling at the sight of Firestar disappearing. "Hey now, no hiding!" Antennas swivel about curious and optics scan the field while she stands, trying to figure out where she went... Then suddenly a mud monster! "Er!" Attention jolts to the muck coated Firestar grabbing her from behind, the medic wriggling in her grip. "Hmph, so you wanna wrestle?" She snorts, enjoying this tussle, though Firestar likely won't when she finds Torque attempting to wrestle behind her and force her facedown into the mud and sit on her back while pulling legs backwards. Scorpion Deathlock! Combat: Torque strikes Firestar with her Scorpion Deathlock Hold attack! -2 Firestar is exhumed from her mud bath, lurching up at Torque like a muck-covered Autozombie. "Gotcha!," she cackles, wrapping her opponent up though for not much more than show. The friendly playfighting quickly ceases, though, as the medic wiggles free of her grip, the viscous liquid covering them certainly assisting in the role reversal. Firestar is definitely a little surprised that Torque seems to be taking this so seriously! Though she can't reflect on this abstract turn of events too long, lest she doesn't mind having her hip sockets pulled out - which of course, she does! Firestar grimaces under the strain of Torque's technique, but she does not submit. "Alright, baby girl. No more Miss Nice Femme." Firestar contorts her torso, pressing herself like she's doing a push-up to pull her axe out from underneath her. With a grunt, she waves the weapon up, held with both hands, in reverse - to put the blade up into the back of Torque's head. "I hope you don't need that!" Thinking for a moment, and still a little confused at the fact they have this match going on in a mud pit, Daniel remarks to Carly, "You know, I'm sure Dad was keeping stuff under there. Magazines or something." Carly frowns. "Well, I gave them all away to a charity shop, I know you won't mind. I left them on the doorstep, I am sure they will be delighted when they open the door and find them waiting there. She then looks at Torque pushing Firestar's face into the mud. She looks at the space cattle. She looks at the two femmes fighting in the mud. She looks at the space cattle. "...Daniel, /is/ that mud?" Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Firestar strikes Torque with her Fireman's Axe attack! -3 Nodding at his mom, Daniel remarks, "Yeah, mud. Someone had the idea to have these two fight in mud." Daniel frowns, "Hey isn't dad one of the people that recommends matches for the Olympics?" Carly shakes her head. "No, they forced him off the committee after the year with the 'Armpit-fart your national anthem' olympic event." She shudders. Torque isn't here to appease the mech audience, she's here to fight. Sorry, boys, no fake girly fighting here. Firestar gets the idea soon enough when she embeds a bit of axe into the back of Torque's head, the femme wretching and crying out in pain and letting go of her opponent's legs to fall forward on hands and knees. "Nngh.. frag that hurt.. gonna have a big processor ache later.." With violet energon streaming down the back of her neck now Torque grunts and pushes back to her feet, fixing Firestar with a smirk over her shoulder. "Nice hit, but allow me to reciprocate." Whirling around Torque has pulled a large wrench from subspace. And I mean large, like baseball bat large. "It's no axe, but it gets the job done!" Using that tow truck strength she roars as she swings wrench around, looking to crack Firestar in one of the legs with it. Combat: Torque strikes Firestar with her Batter Up attack! -1 Firestar quickly rolls herself free after sinking her axe head into the back of Torque's cranium, but not before wrenching it free once more with a sickening squeal of metal-on-metal. Firestar kippups to her feet, brandishing the melee weapon in front of her defensively, watching Torque with tight-lidded optics. "Thanks. Not that I particularly enjoying cleaving friends...," Firestar smirks. She throws her weapon into the swing of Torque's, though the momentum behind that giant wrench is more than enough to knock it aside and clang hard against the lower half of one leg. Firestar grunts, absorbing the damage and hobbling off to one side. "Remind me to stop giving First Aid so much flak. I always pegged you lot as softies. No offense. And remind me to see someone else about my repairs after this, ha ha." Firestar whips her axe about idly, attempting to formulate a legitimate gameplan before this gets too out of hand. She regrets having been so soft-handed early on. She's certainly paying for it now. Firestar feints after Torque with an overhand axe strike, following up with a quick shift and a kick to Torque's chest with her half-dented leg. Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Firestar strikes Torque with her Hack and Slash (Kick) attack! Torque backsteps after her swing, eager to stay away. "Heh, us medics all have our strengths. And what, don't trust me patching you up after this?" She grins, tone lighthearted and friendly. But she's right back in the game as Firestar moves back in, raising an arm and hissing hard through her teeth at the axe embedding itself into her forearm as well as the kick whipping out at her chest. The medic wrenches her arm off the weapon, energon spurting out from the flex of her hand. "Mmf, that's a nasty axe you got there." She comments, but not as nasty as what's coming next. Torque is going all out now, the groan of straining metal and hydrolics heard with good arm pulling back, storing power until it rockets back out full force and swings up to try and knock Firestar in the jaw with a titanic uppercut. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Torque strikes Firestar with her Powerfist attack! Daniel Witwicky shakes his head, "I'm sure he tried to claim that was your idea." Carly ignores Daniel (the words hurt too much :( ) and instead watches Torque. "Wow, you know, I really respect Hoist for his life-choices." Sighing, Daniel corrects his mom, "That's Torque. Not Hoist. I'm not sure the Autobots can make those kinds of 'life choices'." "Yes, you are quite right," Carly nods, slapping herself on the hand. "She's 'Torque'" Firestar smirks through gritted teeth as her quick foot lands solidly against Torque's chest, creating some separation between the two, if only for a moment. In the brief lapse in aggressive action, Firestand chuckles. "Mmm, surely an upstanding Autobot such as yourself wouldn't hold a grudge, now would she? And you've got a nice... uh, wrench?" Firestar grins, lifting a hand to wipe some dried mud away from her face, though it really doesn't help improve much of anything. Firestar tenses immediately as Torque takes off again, though when the medic weaves right, Firestar miscalculates and bobs left, taking a huge powerfist straight to the jaw. Firestar is sent sailing, picked up off her feet from the force of the blow, and lands in the mud with a giant *sploosh!* sound. Firestar slides to a stop, rubbing her chin while simultaneously flexing it, checking the hinge. "I take back all the nice things I said about you, ha ha." Firestar somersaults forward, gripping her axe handle tightly with two hands, as she rockets up just in front of Torque, a nasty uppercut held in store for her just the same - except this one is punctuated with an axe blade! Combat: Firestar strikes Torque with her Fireman's Axe attack! Giving in, Daniel decides to go along with his moms unique perspective, "Just don't ask what happened to Inferno." Daniel looks towards Firestar. Torque grins at that last comment, chiding the femme playfully, "Aw, don't be so sore about it." But it seems she is when she comes barreling back towards her. Torque holds her wrench at the ready. She anticipates a swing to the side, but Firestar goes for the middle with a devestating axe uppercut, catching Torque off guard and sinking into her jaw with a shunk and scrape of metal on metal. Amber optics flash bright enough to nearly crack the glass with their heat aas she screams out in pain and stumbles back into the mud, the tips of her antennas flashing constantly in alarm. She's down on one hand and knee down in the muck now, too stunned to do anything as other hand gropes at the vicious wound and energon pours onto both the mud and down her front. Combat: Torque takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Carly stares at Firestar. "Oh. OH. I thought that was Grapple!" She laughs to herself. "Silly me!" Firestar whips her axe up and through Torque's face, pirouetting about in mid-air as she sails up, landing back down in the muck with another chrous of *gloops!*. She spins about quickly to once again face her opponent, catching the tail end of her violent fall with a half-smirk, though her conscience gets the better of her before long, and she looks almost concerned. "No love lost, trust me. It's all a part of the game, babe. First round's on me...," Firestar smiles at Torque genuinely, but she doesn't shy away from getting right back into the thick of it, whether or not her opponent needs a break. Firestar flips her axe up into the air, catching the blade-end with both hands and swinging the handle across Torque's face like it was a baseball bat. Combat: Firestar strikes Torque with her Cheyneville Slugger (Punch) attack! Damn this smarts, though Torque is glad she didn't hit a main cable or else this place would really be messy. But she powers through it, not about to give in. She still has some fight in her aand that drives the femme on to push back to her feet. Firestar meets her again and she takes the crack from the handle like a champ, working her nearly split jaw and spitting a wad of energon when head is brought back around. She's still enjoying herself, but things are serious now as she gives Firestar that toothy, violet-slicked smile. Torque makes a rush for her now that's she's up close and personal again, both hands seeking to grab Firestar wherever she can and hoist her up over her head as if she were a minibot. "The second round'll be my pleasure!" With a grunt of effort Torque takes two steps and hurls Firestar towards the stands, aiming to toss her into the wall that seperates the field from the audience. Combat: Torque strikes Firestar with her Time to Fly attack! -2 Firestar grunts herself as the solid axe handle is brought across Torque's cheek, a resounding *slap!* cracking the atmosphere and echoing out across the arena. Firestar hunkers down after landing the blow, holding her melee weapon of choice before her defensively, regarding her opponent with mixed emotions. She wants to end this, though at the same time it's very difficult to fight the urge to rush over to Torque and patch her up with field dressings. Unfortunately her memories of this slick wild west planet with forever be marred by the imagery of Torque's beaten, bloodied body. Firestar shakes her head, throwing away the thought. "Alright, girlfriend. Let's get this over wi-HRK!" Firestar acks as Torque musters up some hidden strength and plows right into her, crushing her against the railing that keeps the spectators from falling into the mud along with the competitors. "Ugh, got some fight left in you, I see! Good girl... coulda definitely used you during our time fighting off Shockwave back in the day!" Firestar writhes under Torque's clutches, trying to unpin herself from the situation she's found herself in, though to no immediate avail. "Okay, scratch that round. We're doing keg handstands after this, sheesh!" Firestar lifts her axe up over her hand and throttles the end of the handle at the base of Torque's neck, from the backside, in an attempt to knock her out. Combat: Firestar strikes Torque with her Fireman's Axe attack! -3 Torque may have thrown Firestar, or may have pinned her. It's unclear, but Torque is holding the femme down now anyway after stalking after her, chuckling softly while holding her against the wall. "Heh, too bad I couldn't be there, though I've already socked him a few times already." Good times. She's about to speak further, but ends up getting clocked in the back of the head with Firestar'ss axe handle, whicch stuns her for a second. "Rrgh.." She grunts and shakes off the feeling of the arena suddenly spinning, that hit not helping the wound already at the back of her head. "Hope you don't hate me for messing up your face a little. Just paying you back." With that said she pulls back a fist, sending it sailing toward's Firestar's face, and then the other fist, and another, and another, assaulting her with a rain of fists. Combat: Torque strikes Firestar with her Fists of Fury attack! -1 Combat: Firestar falls to the ground, unconscious. Firestar manages to clock Torque just as she had wanted, but the drive hasn't dwindled in her opponent in the slightest. With the two of them being in so close proximity, Firestar is unable to use the axe as she normally would defensively, and she pays for it - multiple times over. Fists sting her in a flurry, staggering her back and eventually knocking her offline under a sustained overload of systems degradation. Firestar grits her teeth under the assault, coughs a mess of energon up from mouth and nose, peering out weakly from dented eye sockets, her optics flickering in crackled buzzes... she's a bloody mess. Firestar succumbs under the force of Torque's blows, normally bright lights winking out and leaving her normally cheery visage a ghostly memory. Firestar goes limp, slowly sinking prostrate under the mud until her frame can barely be made out. Walking back into the muddy ring, to where the unconcious Firestar is lying in the mud, Daniel announces over the hidden tannoy system, "And your winner is Hoi.... erm I mean Torque!" Carly is so not getting told next time Daniel referrees. As he heads off of the mud pit, Daniel comments, "Think we need a clean up crew here... with a lot of water." Torque comes out as the victor when Firestar goes down in a dented heap, clenched fists stained with energon finally relaxing and a wave of fatigue making her stance ease up. Daniel's announcement has her nodding to him in thanks with a smirk and even wave to the crowd that cheers. "Don't worry, Daniel, I'll bring her back." Torque isn't about to leave Firestar in the mud, her medic instincts not letting her. Instead she stoops down to haul the other femme up bridal style and heroically carry her from the muddy field to get medical attention and a good cleaning up.